


It Was All Yellow

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessional Sex, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, House Party, Love, Love Confessions, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: Sirius dodges his emotions for too long, and when dealing with an annoyed Marlene McKinnon, will he finally confess what his heart is aching to say.





	It Was All Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017 on The Fairest of the Rare. I had a choice of song and one character which was Yellow by Coldplay, and Marlene McKinnon. As I am an admin of the group, mine is not eligible for voting, but is still a part of the collection. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank TheWaterFalcon for beta'ing this piece.

**It Was All Yellow**

* * *

 

Sirius remembered being mad at Prongs for inviting her. The _party of the century_ had an annoying McKinnon on its guest list. Prongs, the unlucky fool, had proclaimed that it would help him with Evans — and Sirius realised where he was on the scale in Prongs life.

She had turned up, of course, her hair blonde once more after deciding that being brunette wasn't a life she fancied anymore. Her dress, like most out-of-robe dress wear, clung to her frame, highlighting every curve, and Sirius _hated_ her for that. She was by definition a tease — a tease he had the pleasure of making scream multiple times, and he didn't regret it.

Hate sex was Sirius' new favourite pastime, after hijinks and being a dog that was. The two of them would soar all day, every class, every meal, finishing their debate in the common room where he'd press her against the staircase, sweeping his tongue over her lips and carrying her _protesting_ arse up the stairs. Fuck he liked that she gave as good as she got, he relished in every scratch, every bite she gave him.

Every time they'd claim that was the last, and a day later they'd be all limbs and sweat, moans and screams, dominance and submission.

She let him live out his fantasies of seeing how flexible a woman could be, and he allowed her the fantasy of being fucked against a window, wall, door… the list, in her case, was endless — and he ticked every one as though they were marks in an exam.

Sirius kept his eyes on her, watching as she rolled her eyes to each male who hit on her, and he couldn't help but smirk. When she eventually had enough, exiting out of the patio door that led to the Potters' garden, a need to check on her emerged and he hissed in annoyance.

The slam of his drink on the side, a knowing smirk from Remus that he glared at and a roll of his eyes all happened almost instantaneously before he followed her out. The hue of the floating candles made her glow yellow, her skin and body something beautiful.

The two of them had drawn a line, and what a foolish thing it had been for them to do.. He promised to not be a _boyfriend_ and she promised to just fuck him senseless — yet here they were, feeling and thinking things that broke their rules.

Sirius could ignore it, turn on his heels and leave, but something stopped him. He forced his hands into his jeans, stepping over to her as he felt the air around her crackle under her hatred for him.

"Y'alright?"

Marlene looked over her shoulder, her look of distaste present. "Of course!"

"You know, telling me that you want me to be your boyfriend tonight won't taste too bad."

"Ugh, you're annoying," she groaned as he nudged her side, her eyes meeting his boldly, "do you ever listen to me?"

Sirius smirked, "Unfortunately I've not been able to drown you out since the moment we met. I think it's something to do with your high pitch and squawking."

"Brilliant. As always, Black, you're super flattering."

He raised his hand as though having a lightbulb moment. "Have I told you how _fantastic_ your tits are?"

"Ugh," she scoffed for a second time, standing up from the bank before charging off to the darkened area of the garden.

Sirius watched her vanish into the darkness, his head half shaking in annoyance even if his smile was a juxtaposition to his actions. How quickly it had all started; how suddenly it all fell apart.

* * *

_Marlene had been close to his chest, her hand clasped around a glass of smuggled in Elf Wine and her face twisted into a laugh, although it was silent. He hadn't intended to sit beside her_ — yet here he was.

 _It wasn't that he disliked Marlene, he just didn't have anything in common with her. Except their friends — he had those in common, but that was about it. The first time he had laid eyes on her was after one of his pranks, her eyes widening as tears began to mount, and he expected to feel a slither of guilt for the blonde mess stood in front of him. It had been the perfect prank_ — even if he said so himself — _but it hadn't had chance to reach Snape, no, a bucket load of various concocted hair products (that he now realised shouldn't been mixed together) fell from a great height, thanks to Peeves, and landed on top of Marlene McKinnon._

_She was a second year, the same as him. She hadn't quite found the side of her that became the woman he loved to be around later on._

_The second time he had face-to-face dealings with her was at the end of a revenge plot, her newly dyed locks_ — that vanished any illusion she was a spoiled Princess — _blew in the wind as she lowered herself down into a squat to stare him in the eyes. "Payback, as always Black, is a dark haired bitch."_

_Sirius hadn't been sure if he could love someone at fourteen, but he felt something bigger than the usual disdain and respect he had for his friends. His body coated in Hippogriff feathers and a sticky substance he struggled to wash off for days after, had been the force that brought them together._

_Some, with the playing field now evened, would have left the other alone. Sirius didn't, and neither did Marlene. She spiked his morning juice with Forgetful Potion; he charmed all of her underwear to vanish upon her touching her_ — which was one of his more ingenious plots. _It had been going swimmingly until he punched a sixth year for calling her a slut, a wave of guilt coming over him as he realised his part in her ridicule._

_Marlene came to see him in the Gryffindor Common Room, even in her tie of blue instead of red. Sirius had braced for her gratitude knowing it wouldn't be easy, and instead she bollocked him. The woman shrieked at him. All 'Who do you think you are' and 'I can defend myself, thanks'. It was so unexpected that when she stormed out of the portrait, his body followed, overcome with rage and insensibility._

_Sirius despised her all over again. Feeling the mix of the anger and hormones moulding together to create a toxin that took over his thoughts, feelings and power. He felt weak but strong; he felt confident, but afraid, and as his hand grasped her shoulder, turning her on the spot, her long locks smashing him in the face_ — he kissed her.

 _They were a disastrous tangle of limbs, lips and school robes. It was nothing like the delicate first kiss he had with Dorcas Meadowes at their fourth year dormitory party or the one he shared drunk with the Hufflepuff that had no name_ — _it was passionate, aggressive, and neither wished to fall under the dominance of the other. Tongues swept over lips, fingers gripped skin and hair, and as the two battled with the other, Sirius couldn't explain why he didn't hate it._

_Why he quite liked it._

_Neither of them spoke about their kiss, not until the end of fifth year party. With smuggled in whisky on their lips, a Common Room emptying and a disgruntled Prongs having left to go to bed after Lily had hexed him, the two stared at one another. In the time between their assault on one another, they had remained the same around others_ — _laughing, joking and the usual level of 'taking the piss'._

 _Except, now, he found her to be something a little more than the prissy brunette with a lot of attitude; he saw layers and heart. He saw her as a half-painted portrait that begged to be finished, and cherished like good art should be. Sirius saw in her a fragility that made all he was suffering through seem relatable_ — _and that had been the hardest thing to swallow._

 _Marlene had known, partially, that he had done an exceedingly stupid thing that involved Remus, a 'prank' that Sirius was sure Marlene knew more about than she cared to admit, and she didn't treat him any differently. She sat beside him at mealtimes, she elbowed him when he reached for mash potato just as she always did. Then, when the Howler came, explaining to Sirius from his_ delightful _mother that he was on thin 'ice', Marlene smiled and made a joke out of it, while giving him those eyes that told him it would be okay. Even if he knew it wouldn't be._

 _Sirius wanted to tell her all of that. He wanted to list the many reasons why he had seen her as someone he didn't hate so much, but with the liquor and intelligence slipping as minutes passed, he kissed her instead. He pushed every feeling, every thought into it; she moved her lips against his as though she was answering him_ — the two enjoying a silent, but enjoyable conversation. _They were like a band that had two instruments, and apart they made no sense, but together_ — with their bodies touching — _they made sense._

 _Hands moved more than before, and as the whisky sloshed in their stomachs, their skin pressed together. His hands carrying her half-dressed to his bed, charming the curtains and silencing his bed. Even in his state, he placed a charm to protect her from lasting regrets of the night, and asked her if she was sure_ — in which she responded with, "Fucking kiss me, Black. Before I do change my mind."

_It worked, the two of them. They both woke up, neither regretting how their 'conversation' had turned out, not until they boarded the train and Sirius realised he would spend an entire summer not knowing exactly what 'it all meant'. He watched her disembark, he watched her greet parents that looked pleased to see her, and a slice of resentment rose up — because how could she understand him, when she had that waiting for her at the platform._

_When he returned, the final straw with his family snapping over the summer and new parents to call mum and dad, he saw her. She looked brighter, happier; she was glowing. He didn't quite know of what; a bitterness, that had vanished before when he had held her in his arms, returned, and he didn't care to ask her why._

_The two danced around one another for weeks, until he couldn't anymore. Locked in detention, the two forced to communicate to clean the desks without magic, and Sirius realised that he liked her, like-liked-her._

_Marlene, however, told him what his brain wanted him to say. That they were friends, and nothing more, ruining what they had now_ — like they were currently — _and he foolishly, stupidly, agreed. Until he didn't. Fire twisted inside of him as though a spell had been cast, a need for her growing by the second as jealousy and want silenced out reason. She was a mess, but Marlene was his mess, and with all her talk of friends_ — he couldn't see her with someone else.

_Sirius should have said that, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed her, again and again. Alcoves being tarnished with their displays. Bookcases getting scratched as he took her against surfaces deemed sanitary; bathrooms were left full of steam, and the sight of her with bubbles on her breasts was one he'd never forget._

_At no point did they talk; neither one wishing to discuss what was staring them in the face, and like a cauldron left unsupervised and unmanned, it exploded. Furious tirades of words, harmful sentences meant to maim and destroy. Her hair twisted into the prissy-princess, and the dark brunette queen died with their 'relationship'. He told her that he couldn't love her, even if it burnt his tongue and tasted like acid_ — _because that's what lies were; they were acidic words that corroded the truth and turning them ugly._

_A line. A thick, disgusting line that he regretted the moment he drew it in the ground separated them. Her eyes never met his, her mouth never directed words towards him, and she didn't glow — she didn't even seem bright. Whispers of tears reached his ears, and Sirius would look at her for any confirmation of them, but found hardness that filled him with doubt._

_Sirius didn't want to see that he had hurt her because he didn't wish to believe that he could — they were friends, that turned lovers, and he should have made them something more._

_And here she was, storming away from him, a brilliant glow all around her, because he realised that she was the light_ — the yellow of the sun which shone light on broken stars and made them feel new.

* * *

Sirius allowed her a head start, not moving from his place until adequate time had passed. He needed a drink, a strong one — suspecting that _tonight_ was going to be the hardest night of his life. While he knew that no one was forcing him to go after her, he still felt obliged, and his heart pleaded for him to do so.

His heart, however, could shut it. All it had done since that first kiss with her was guide him wrong, that was why they were both unhappy and why the witch was storming away from him. Yes, he probably could have summoned her with a quick _Accio_ , but he also liked his body parts where they were — after all, the witch was dangerous with a curse.

The scent of her perfume led Sirius right to her — flowery and sweet, just like he knew she could be, when she wanted to be of course. Her head spun to face him, her hair whipping in the air, cracking like a whip against the unknowing wind.

"Don't! Okay?"

Sirius took her hands that she had put up to push him away; holding them gently, carefully, just to show he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. Alright? I'm a fucking arsehole, like most of the time too. Hell, I'm not sure why you put up with me —"

"— It isn't easy," Marlene muttered, pretending to ignore him.

He glanced up, hoping for a sign that it would get easier, but he didn't see anything except the stars and the clouds. Sighing, lowering his eyes back to hers, what he needed and wanted to do was staring him right in the face — and it wasn't kissing her. It was the very thing he had ran from; the thing he hid from because it was terrifying, and he hated being terrified.

"Lie down with me."

"You… cannot be serious," Marlene hissed, his brow cocking at her slip up as she groaned. "I am wearing a dress."

Sirius kissed her hand, "And I, McKinnon, are wearing fancy dress trousers instead of tatted jeans, so, sit, please."

Her annoyed groan could have been heard back at the party, her hands stomping by her sides, being ripped from his grip. She hesitated twice before she managed to sit down without exposing more of herself than necessary. With a silent whisper, and a twist of his hand he Accio'd a blanket, laying it out only for her to roll her eyes.

"Bit bloody late —"

"Just lie on it, woman," Sirius interrupted, chuckling to himself as he lay down beside her.

Neither moved. The two of them as rigid as anything before he flicked her. Sirius had attempted to be playful, but when he felt nothing in return he held his breath — had he fucked up already? Was she about to curse him?

" _Funny_ ," Marlene snarled beside him.

He felt her rest against his arm, her breath tickling his neck, but he didn't hate it.

If Sirius was honest, there was a lot he didn't hate about McKinnon. For instance, he liked her lips _a lot,_ the way she gave him as good as she got, the way her body curved perfectly into his when they fell asleep on Sunday afternoons in the Common Room. He was pretty sure he hadn't "hated" her for a while, but the opposite was so much worse to admit.

Their relationship had always been built on their mutual distaste — until it wasn't, and it was something he quite liked about them when he thought about it. When lips that spat words aimed to hurt turned into passionate embraces in corners of the library and castle. When the sight of her didn't make him scoff, but made him smile.

Marlene sighed, her hand trailing his t-shirt in circles as she faced up to the sky, the constellations swimming in the oceans in her eyes. Merlin he was doomed, no magic, no potion could save him from her. He was done in, falling far and fast — and he didn't hate it.

He cleared his throat, hoping to say the first thing that came to his mind, but all he could think of was a song. One simple, beautiful song, by a band he secretly pretended to hate. They weren't 'rock' enough, but damn their lyrics were beautiful. It seemed fitting for Marlene; he was a star after all, and she had almost yellow hair from the glow of them moon. Sirius thought it best not to tell her that though.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you," Sirius whispered, and he felt her tense against him. Her eyes slowly moved to his face, and he felt the nerves begin to choke him up, but he pushed through. "And everything you do, yeah they were all yellow."

"Sirius…" Marlene began, but he ignored her.

That was them down to a M and a B. They would ignore one another, pushing one another's buttons instead and seeing how far they'd go. Well they had done, until they stopped and she became caring; he began to worry.

"Your skin," his hand moving down to her shoulder, "Oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful." The sides of his lips began to curl as he felt the heat from her blushing cheeks, her eyes diverting anywhere but his, and his other hand moved out to wrap around her chin, pulling her eyes to meet his.

The desperate need within to kiss her now and not wait was rising, the wish to feel her body against his and trace his fingers up her dress to reach her heat. He wanted to watch the stars explode in her eyes, and tell her those words just as she lost herself, just so he could catch her.

Instead, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, the feel of its soft, plumpness against the pad of his hand made him smile. She had always been delicate, even if she only showed others the harder outer shell.

"Do you know, for you I'd bleed myself dry," Sirius continued, his voice cracking as his volume increased, "It's true."

Marlene turned her face slightly, kissing his thumb and he grinned at the current that shot down his arm from such a simple touch.

"I drew a line, I drew a line for you," Sirius sang softly before clearing his throat. "And by that line I mean I haven't been sleeping with —"

She glared at him, her teeth on his thumb, "Don't ruin it. I'll bite."

Almost laughing, he closed his eyes as he tried to remember the words — even though he knew them perfectly. He had, after all, rearranged the entire song so they'd be the last ones. Not that he had thought about it too much; just some nights when she had lay in his arms, all blonde hair haloing the bed and vanilla skin against his.

"Your smile, turns into something beautiful, do you know," Sirius said, his voice trailing off as her eyes widened.

Their hearts shook against their ribcages, vibrating the other as time froze around them. Sirius was sure he heard crickets, and adamantly felt a droplet of rain fall onto his hand that was resting on her shoulder. It didn't matter, he'd remember the moment perfectly, regardless. The memory of not wanting her to come to the blasted party because he didn't want to face her and apologise and that he'd followed her outside, so close to saying words that would mean something — and instead was a pig. This part, the perfect part, would be difficult to ever erase. Even with a memory charm.

Her, beautiful and fierce. Her hand on his chest, so close to his heart but not smothering it — just the way he liked her, and it. Marlene staring at him like he was the world because she was the universe to him.

He cleared his throat, mustering the courage that had put him in red and gold. "Do you know, that I love you so. You must know that I love you so."

Without missing a beat, without a single millisecond passing their lips met, reuniting as though they had been apart for years. Her hair fell around his face, and his hand moved up into it, weaving the strands around his fingers, rolling his hips against hers as she gasped against his mouth.

Regardless of how lost entirely in the moment they were, Sirius still felt rain. It fell light for a second or two, enough time for her tongue to sweep over the crease of his lips and make him groan like an animal; then it poured. It was unrelentless, falling and pounding against their clothes as he held her in place, not wanting to let her go; let her move.

Perfection couldn't be ruined, not when they were together; not when she was perfection.

Her dress rode up, and he felt her fingers unzip his trousers. Stars aligned around him, the clouds stayed above them as the rain pelted the grass. The feel of her walls around him, the heavenly taste of Elf Wine on her lips mixed with the taste of her moans was a delicacy he would never tire from.

Marlene's knees dug their own hole in the ground, his hands gripped onto wet dress and leather as he pounded into her from below. His hair was soaked, just as hers was, slapping against her pale chest and her cheek. She was a picture, riding him on the lawn of the garden, and just as he thought it couldn't and wouldn't get better, she said it.

"I love you too."

Something unexplainable blinded him, his pleasure reaching up and taking them both as he groaned, his fingers digging into flesh and soil. He felt her tense, her own pleasure swimming with his as they unselfishly reached their own climax. It was everything, and then some; it was something, but nothing else entirely.

Her body collapsed on top of his, neither caring for the continued rain that fell down on them. Marlene's body slipped away from his as she pulled the edges of her dress down, covering whatever modesty was left for the pair of them — not that public areas was anything new for them.

"So," she whispered, a cockiness to her tone, "You love me, huh?"

Sirius smirked, teasingly rolling his eyes. "Ugh. No. I just wanted to fuck—"

Her hand slapped his chest, the wetness of his shirt and the force of the hit sounding far louder than it actually hurt — but still he pretended to cry out, grasping her rear against him as he rolled her over so her back met the floor.

He brushed her hair from her face, staring down at her swollen lips and bright eyes. "I love you."

"Good," she mused as her fingers teased the end of a few strands, "Because the stars, they shine for you, you know?"

Sirius waited a moment, letting her bask in her mockery before he pinched her hips, causing the girl to scream out laughing. If she hadn't though, he wasn't sure he would have loved her — she pushed him to be better, and he'd do anything to be better, just for her.

* * *

 

**xXx**


End file.
